Rwby: Battle For Remnant Character Intros
by Centurion Maximo
Summary: The scourge of the Grimm Empire has been poisoning Remnant for the last few centuries. However, there is always light at the end of the tunnel. People will rise up to fight off this darkness, but will this newfound light hold out, or will the darkness extinguish it? Sci-fi AU (Rated T for now, but may change to M later on) (Part 1 of Rwby: Battle For Remnant)
1. Character Intro 1

**Hello, fellow spacers and smugglers. Centurion here, and welcome to a Rwby sci-fi AU fiction. The name of this fiction is Rwby: Battle For Remnant. I was inspired by the fiction Birds of Prey written by a fellow writer: DairyProduceBasedCultLeader. I wanted to write my own Rwby sci-fi AU, so here I am. Some of the chapters will be character-centric. There will be OCs in this story. However, I am accepting OCs, so let me know in the comments or PM me. As usual, please enjoy, but this time, reach for the stars.**

**A/N: Some of the locations will be of my own creation. Grimm will still exist as well as be ship classes. So get ready for some stuff that will be crazy.**

* * *

**The Beginning of an Arc**

* * *

_The galaxy of Remnant. Full of life and spirit, or at least it used to be as it is currently in turmoil. For the last few centuries, it has been under siege by the evil Grimm Empire. This regime travels to each system stealing resources to build ships and weapons, enslaving millions of people to fuel their war machine, and spreading their regime across the galaxy, killing off whoever tries to resist. Very few have the courage to stand up to the Grimm Empire as it's shadows threaten to consume all of Remnant. However, those same few hold out hope for a light in the darkness..._

* * *

The planet Geldar in the Mistral system. A partially lush planet, but mainly known for it's rich dust mines, lovely meadows, and towns. A moderate-sized white and yellow ship was flying low on the planet's surface. It seemed to be lugging some kind of tech from another downed ship. The tech was kind of heavy to carry any higher, otherwise the ship would break apart. A few minutes later, the ship made it to Stonewell Town which was bustling in anticipation today due to the ship coming. When the people in the town saw the ship's symbol which was two arcs, their faces lit up in excitement.

"It's the _Crocea Mors!_" One of the observing people exclaimed happily.

"Jaune must be back with some tech." A second person assumed.

"Or dust." A third person theorized.

"Nah. It's gotta be tech." The second person started to argue. As the two were arguing, the _Crocea Mors_ made it's landing. Once it landed, a bottom compartment opened to reveal not only a little bit inside the ship, but also a 17 year old man with blonde hair, azure blue eyes, and a diagonal scar on his right cheek wearing white and yellow Combat Armor.

"Jaune!" Some of the people cheered. "You're back!"

"Yep, and with some gifts." Jaune smiled. Walking back into his ship for a couple minutes, then walking back out with a hover cart full of all kinds of tech. The tech in the cart included a an Imperial Grimm Scanner from a downed vehicle from the Grimm Empire, A Mistralian Shield Generator, and a 10 stolen Asheron Systems T-54 Blasters. "These gifts are for this town." He smiled.

Suddenly, a boy about the same age as the blonde knight with onyx black hair, cerulean blue and white knight armor, and orange eyes walked out of one of the buildings. "Thank you for such the charitable donation, Jaune." The boy said smirking.

"You're welcome, Lionel." Jaune smirked back. "I'm just helping out the people."

"Holy crap! Are you ever modest." Lionel joked.

"I guess I was raised right." Jaune grinned.

"Right you were, kid." An older person agreed.

Suddenly, everyone heard a increasing sound of multiple engines. "I know that sound." The older person grimaced.

"Grimm Drakes!" Lionel shouted.

"That's my cue to take to the skies." Jaune said sternly. "Lionel, help these people defend the town."

"Of course." Lionel nodded. Jaune nodded back and started running to his ship. Soon however, 10 black streaks suddenly appeared in the clear blue sky. Thankfully, the sun was still out to provide light to see the streaks. Jaune powered up his ship the second he got in and took to the air. When he got high enough, he saw the streaks. "Grimm Drakes. Of course." He said with a dark undertone. "It won't be long before they spot me." Suddenly, he came under blaster fire. "Well, that was sooner than I thought." He began to maneuver around the Grimm Drakes. Back-flipping the _Crocea Mors _behind two Grimm Drakes, he shot them down before proceeding onto the others, but not before they released individual blobs of black ooze. Jaune's eyes widened as he knew what those blobs meant. He returned his attention to the Grimm Drakes. Three other Grimm Drakes released their own black ooze blobs before being destroyed. Two Grimm Drakes got behind Jaune and fired at him, but he evaded the shots by tilting his ship to a vertical position. Then, he pressed a blue button and a secret hatch on the underside opened up, revealing a white and yellow Argus Industries B-6 Eliminator. The Eliminator fired at the two Grimm Drakes behind Jaune. However, he got hit on the topside, rocking the ship a tiny bit. His face turned serious again and he directed his fire at the remaining Grimm Drakes using all his ship's weapons. Soon enough, they were all down. "Whew. Glad that's taken care of. Now to head back to the ground." With that, he started descending back to the planet's surface.

Meamwhile, on the ground, the five black ooze blobs began taking shape into Beowolves which began moving towards the town. Luckily, Lionel was on the ground with the people. "Alright, everybody. Remember the plan." He whispered to the people with blasters. Within minutes, the five Beowolves were in Stonewell, searching around for potential victims. All five of them saw Lionel standing directly in front of them with his sword which was also cerulean blue and white drawn. The Beowolves growled at Lionel as if to try and scare him away, but he stood his ground. "Come and get me." He taunted. The Beowolf at the front when suddenly a T-54 Blaster shot hit the Beowolf, redirecting it's attention which gave Lionel the opening he needed to jump up and slice the Grimm's head off. The other Beowolves seemed a little confused as to what had just happened when more blaster shots appeared from all over the town, hitting them all over their bodies. Lionel proceeded to slash at them while they were distracted with the blaster fire. Soon, they were all down. The people cheered just as Jaune made it back. Once he landed, he ran to see if everyone was alright, and sighed in relief when he saw that everyone was.

"You okay, Lionel?" Jaune asked.

"You know it, Jaune. Besides, I needed the practice." Lionel grinned.

"Sure you did. Meanwhile, I was dealing with those Grimm Drakes up in the air." Jaune grinned back.

The people of Stonewell began emerging out of their hiding places and cheered. "Thank you, Jaune. Lionel." The older person bowed. Jaune and Lionel looked around and saw everyone smiling at them. "Jaune. We know you have to leave. Just know that you'll always have a place with us." Jaune began tearing up a little.

"Thank you, everyone." Jaune sniffled. "You guys are great. I promise that I will be back. Although, will you people be okay when I'm gone?"

"I believe we'll be fine, Jaune." A mother said smiling at the blonde knight. Jaune was still sniffling and tearing up when out of the corner of his eye did he see Lionel snickering. "What?"

"Well, aren't you just a big softie." Lionel playfully taunted.

"Shut up, will you." Jaune slightly nudged the fellow knight. "Well, this is goodbye, Lionel. May we meet again someday." He said holding out his hand.

"I'll hold you to that." Lionel smirked grabbing Jaune's hand with his own. Together, they said "Knights Forever." With that, Jaune went to his ship, powered up, and took off into space, leaving Stonewell Town behind. There were good people in that town. Jaune was holding out hope that he would see them again, but rarely anything is certain. As he left Geldar's atmosphere, he was entering the dance of stars and other lights in the vastness of space. This was merely the start of his grand adventure. However, he was a knight, and knights had honor to uphold, and Jaune would aim to uphold his honor to the highest he could by helping people that he could to the very best of his ability.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. Here is not a chapter, but more so a prologue to this story. This is kinda like a character intro to this adventure. The planet Geldar in the Mistral system is a planet of my own creation. In this chapter, we saw Jaune Arc in his ship: **_Crocea Mors_** helping out a small town. A warning though, some of the actual characters will be a little OOC, but it's needed a little for this AU. Jaune and Lionel make a promise to meet again someday. I'm sorry if I'm not good at writing these kinds of battle scenes, but I'll get better with practice. If anyone has ideas about characters, locations, weapons, grimm, please let me know in the comments or PM me.**

**Geldar is a partially lush planet with a couple ****forests that hold strange wildlife. However, some of the planet's wildlife can live in the towns, meadows, and even dust mines. One form of wildlife is the Stonwell Scorpion. Even one drop of the Stonewell Scorpion's venom can paralyze a person for three days. The people have to be careful with the dust mines because dust is targeted by the Grimm Empire.**

**The Grimm Drakes are scouts/fighters of the Grimm Empire. They're swift and sweep areas for enemies of the imperial regime. They can also release individual blobs of black ooze that take shape into Grimm.**

**Ah, the Argus Industries B-6 Eliminator from Argus in the Mistral system. It is a semi-automatic blaster gun that can damage even some medium sized ships. No other data on Argus is available at this time.**

**The Asheron Systems T-54 Blaster is a weapon made by Asheron Systems from the planet Asheron. The system where Asheron resides is unknown. The blaster is a standard weapon used in the Grimm Empire. More about Asheron will be revealed later as no other data is available.**

**I appreciate support for this fiction as I do with all of my fictions. This is my very first sci-fi AU, so we'll see how this goes. Which character intro do you want to see next?**

**-Until next time, fight the good fight. Centurion Maximo signing off-**


	2. Character Intro 2

**Greetings, fellow spacers and smugglers. Centurion here, and welcome to the second character intro of Rwby: Battle For Remnant. Support is appreciated for this fiction as well as my other ones. I hope people liked the first character intro/prologue. There are more of these on the way as this is merely the second of them. Like with all my stories, I hope people will like them and give feedback and ideas if they want to. I'd like to thank DailyProduceBasedCultLeader's AU fiction: Birds of Prey for inspiring me to create this AU story. Now, prepare for lightspeed and enjoy the adventure. **

* * *

**The Flame And The Rose**

* * *

_Roses can be some of the most beautiful things to lay eyes upon. In Remnant, there are few things that are just as precious, but be careful as some roses have thorns. Flames often bring chaos and destruction to everything they touch, but some flames can bring warmth to what's around it..._

* * *

Two ships were set down in a deep forest clearing with the sunlight beaming down. One ship was yellow with a little red and black in the color scheme with a fire dust cannon on each wing's underside, a flame symbol on the right side, and a dragon design on the bow. The other ship was a little smaller and was mainly red and black with sharp, slightly clipped wings, a rose symbol on the front of the hood, and a slightly souped up engine. The pilots of these ships were walking back from a festival. The smaller pilot had black hair that went rose red at the tips, silver eyes, a red cape, red and black corset, and red and black lace boots while carrying two custom made RoseSmith Works Revolvers. The other pilot had a mane of luxurious blonde hair, lilac eyes, a brown jacket with a yellow tube-top underneath that showed off her cleavage a little, brown boots, black shorts, and a purple piece of cloth on her left arm while carrying a weapon also from RoseSmith Works, but this weapon was a shotgun that could also use dust.

"Man, Yang. That was a great time we had." The smaller girl said to the taller one.

"It sure was, Ruby." Yang smiled to the smaller girl. "I just wish we could stay longer."

"Don't worry, Yang. There's always next time." Ruby reassured. "However, you know we have to go."

"Yeah, I know." Yang relented. "I just wanted to have a lot more fun. I mean, you hardly see people happy these days since the Grimm Empire keeps stomping anything fun out."

"Well, we promised each other we would change that, didn't we sis." Ruby smirked.

"That we did, Rubes. That we did." Yang remembered. "I'm glad we got to see supermom today."

"Me, too. We'll come back here, Yang. We'll come back." Ruby smiled with Yang returning the smile as they entered their respective ships. Soon enough, the two ships lifted off the ground and into the sky. Dual streaks of light and booster fuel were barely seen in the bright, clear blue sky. Soon, they were in space looking for the odd job that'll annoy the Grimm Empire and put food in their bellies.

"Hey, Rubes. How's _Crescent Rose_?" Yang asked curiously on her radio.

_"Paint's a little scratched up, but other than that, she's okay. What about Ember Celica?"_ Ruby asked back.

"Honestly, I think I need to switch to a different booster fuel. I feel like my ship isn't going as fast as it normally should be." Yang said. "Anyway, do you wanna find a job?"

_"Sure." _Ruby answered. The two decided on visiting the planet Merce to try and find a job to do. When they entered the atmosphere, they turned on their scanners, instantly finding out that a small town on the planet's surface was under attack from the Grimm Empire.

"Yang! Grimm Drakes are in the sky!" Ruby shouted.

_"I see the scan, Ruby! There has to be at least fifteen of them! Also, Imperial Grunts are on the ground!" _Yang exclaimed. _"We have to help the town, but how're we gonna deal with these assholes?"_

"Why don't we split the work? I'll deal with the jerks in the air, and you can deal with the ones on the ground." Ruby suggested.

There was silence for a minute before Yang answered. _"Sis, I like the way you think." _

With a plan, Yang made a beeline for the entrance of the town while Ruby stayed high in the sky. It only took two minutes for _Ember Celica _to reach the ground. Once she landed, Yang immediate checked the scanner again to see that there were ten Imperial Grunts in the town. Loading her shotgun and taking a shortsword, she ran out of her ship and into the town. The Imperial Grunts seemed to be too busy in destroying the town to notice Yang running towards them. The first Imperial Grunt heard the increasing sound of footsteps. When the grunt turned around, all that was seen was a fist in the face and being knocked unconscious. The other Grunts turned around to see one of their own being knocked out. Yang motioned for the other Imperial Grunts to come towards her. "Come on, bitches. Just try and hit me." She taunted. The Grunts took the bait and ran towards her while she just stood still, grinning the whole time. Seconds before they got close enough however, Yang brought out her shotgun and shot the closest Grunt in the chest, sending him flying back a couple feet before hitting the ground, lifeless. Running to another Grunt, she performed a spin-kick to said Grunt's face, making the Grunt hurt so much she might as well be dead.

The townspeople in their hiding places were just watching Yang beat up and kill the Imperial Grunts and were in awe. A thirteen year old boy with white hair, fuchsia eyes, slightly pale skin wearing denim shorts, a pine green t-shirt, and black sandals saw a couple grunts trying to sneak up behind the blonde girl. He made a decision and moved out of his hiding spot.

Back with Yang, she was beating the crap out of the Imperial Grunts and she was having a little bit of a ball with it. She was too busy that she didn't see one of the Grunts sneaking behind her and readying to shoot her in the back. However, the Grunt was shot in the back with what sounded like a modified energy blast from a custom made weapon. The sound surprised Yang, so she turned around and saw the boy with the weapon. "This jerk was sneaking up behind you, so I took him out." The boy explained.

"Well, thanks, kid. I'm always accepting of help." Yang smiled.

"Y-You're welcome." The boy stuttered.

Meanwhile, Ruby was dealing with the Grimm Drakes in _Crescent Rose_. She had already dispensed with five of them without having to use her weapons, but she knew that wouldn't be enough. Stepping it up, she activated her weapons and began firing. The Grimm Drakes tried to outmaneuver her, but to no avail. Ruby just kept matching their movements and shooting them down. Then, the Grimm Drakes flew a distance away from _Crescent Rose _and all charged at her. Ruby was actually confused for a minute before seeing right through their strategy. Pressing a button, her ship's wings opened up and out of both of them popped out a curved silver blade. She then boosted right into the Grimm Drakes and slicing them apart with the silver blades. "Wow. These jerks are stupid for being apart of the Grimm Empire." Ruby muttered. Suddenly, Yang was talking to her via the radio. _"Hey, Rubes. How you doin up there?" _She asked.

"These jerks are going down so fast it's making me dizzy." Ruby joked playfully.

_"Guess they really took a fall, eh?" _Yang punned, causing Ruby to groan. With the Grimm Drakes taken care of, Ruby retracted the silver blades and landed on the surface next to _Ember Celica_.

"Well done, sis." Yang smiled. "You sliced up those Grimm Drakes like pie."

Ruby rolled her eyes at the pun. "Despite the joke, I was great up there."

"We did good here, sis." Yang said.

"That we did, Yang. That we did." Ruby smiled. The two hugged in happiness at beating the Grimm Empire today, even if it was a small bit.

"Thank you for getting rid of those Imperial jerks here." A townswoman bowed.

"Ah, it's no problem." Yang smiled.

"It's what we do." Ruby added.

"So, you two are working together?" A tavern owner asked to which Ruby and Yang nodded.

Yang had more to say."Although, it wasn't just Ruby and I today." She walked over to the boy who helped her and pulled him in front of the crowd with her and Ruby. "This guy here took out an Imperial Grunt before that jerk could attack me from behind. So, thank you." The boy could only stand wide-eyed at the small praise he was getting, but he nonetheless sported a small smile.

"Thank you, miss." The boy bowed.

"Please, call me Yang." She said. "Well, we better get going, sis."

"Gotcha, Yang." Ruby said and the duo started to leave to their ships and travel on.

Suddenly, they were stopped by a shout from the boy. "Wait!" The duo turned around to see the boy standing in front of them. "What is it?" "Well, I was in awe from the way you kicked the asses of those Imperial Grunts, and I just want to say... I want to come with you!" Ruby and Yang went wide-eyed at the boy's request. "A-Are you sure?" Ruby asked/pressed. The boy was thinking about it since he stopped the sisters. "I'm sure. I want to help you stick it to the Grimm Empire." The boy answered with conviction.

"He looks all cute trying to look stern." Yang said playfully, making the boy go red in the face. "If you're gonna come with us, we need to know some things, such as your name."

"My name is Akio Arcturus." He said. "Now, I have a question for you two. If we're gonna be a crew, what's the name gonna be?"

Ruby and Yang though about that until they came up with "The Flaming Roses!" They exclaimed.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. Hope you liked the second intro, but with this one featuring two characters instead of one. Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long. They were on their home planet of Patch in the Vale System for the beginning of this intro. ****RoseSmith Works is a weapons/armory shop run by the Rose family. Very well known on Patch. Before anyone asks, yes. Summer is alive in this fic, but she won't appear right now. Also, Yang is a little OOC because she knows martial arts in this story, but one thing I didn't change was her love of puns. ****As usual, please let me know what you think in the comments or PM me.**

**Another planet in the Vale System is Merce. Basically a trade world in the Vale System where cargo haulers, smugglers, and ship crews from all over can commune with each other.**

**Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long are sisters from Patch that formed their own combined crew: The Flaming Roses. They already started recruiting surprisingly, starting with the thirteen year old boy: Akio Arcturus. He constructed his own energy weapon.**


	3. Character Intro 3

**Hello, fellow spacers. This is Centurion Maximo signing on. Here is the third character intro of Rwby: Battle for Remnant. We've already seen Jaune Arc, Ruby Rose, and Yang Xiao Long. Who will we see next? Please let me know if you liked the first two character intros. Now, I didn't write much last week because I was sick for the entire week, so I didn't feel like doing anything. As usual, please enjoy and stay frosty.**

* * *

**The Schnee Cometh**

* * *

_Ice can freeze anything in its path, bringing death with it wherever it forms, entrapping whatever enters it's grip. What people don't know is that sometimes ice can bring beauty in it's elegance, preserving life in it's prime from the ravages of time..._

* * *

A lone white and light blue ship was traveling just outside the Atlas System. Inside the ship was a seventeen year old girl wearing a jacket and jeans with the same color scheme with the addition of a red scarf. She didn't leave many people behind on her home planet of Emporia. Despite being in a lone ship, she has managed to take a living in bounty hunting and stealing from the Grimm Empire. As she was traveling, she stumbled upon the planet of Nakar. Thinking there would be a good bounty there, she flew to the planet's surface.

Breaking through the atmosphere, Weiss entered Nakar. When she took a look, she breathed a sigh of relief to see something new. Descending further, she made it to the Nakar's surface. Stepping outside, she brought up her hand to shield her eyes from the beaming sunlight. On the other hand, she was enjoying the warmth. After standing still for a minute, she decided to walk into town. Once she reached the town, some people stopped what they were doing and started at her.

"Excuse me, miss? Are you lost?" A townsman asked while walking up to Weiss.

"No, sir. I'm just here to see if you have a bounty worth collecting." Weiss answered.

"Ah." The townsman acknowledged. He raised his hand in a 'follow' gesture. "Come with me, miss." Weiss walked behind the townsman to a board pinned up on the wall of the town's local tavern.

"So, these are your bounties?" Weiss asked to be sure.

"Yep. Take your pick. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've gotta get to my home." The townsman said, walking off and leaving Weiss to her devices. She looked at all the different bounties, but of course she was aiming big. Then her eyes set on a poster showing a girl with chocolate brown skin, lime green eyes, and a tulip tattoo on her left cheek. That was all on the poster. The bounty on this person was $10,000 lien. That was the biggest bounty in Nakar right now, so she decided to take it. Running back to her ship, _Myrtenaster,_ Weiss took off towards the person's last known location.

Later, Weiss landed her ship on the edge of a large forest. She mentally admitted to herself that she was excited to go into a forest while walking into the foliage. She could see much better since most of the bright sunlight was blocked by leaves, trees, and vines. _"This is a big bounty. Glad I came prepared." _She thought. Indeed, she was prepared as she had ice dust with her A-14 Schnee Industries Pistol, but that wasn't the only weapon she had on her right now. She also had an Asheron Systems B-23 Assault Rifle as well as a couple of custom made throwing stars.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps. That had to be her bounty, so she moved deeper into the forest and closer to the footsteps. Four minutes later, she got incredibly close to the footsteps which was near a river. However, what she found wasn't what she wanted to find. In the place of her bounty was a Grimm Empire camp of Imperial Grunts. There were also a couple of Imperial Assault Troopers from what she could see. Hell, the camp was complete with some Grimm Drakes. Her eyes widened, Weiss slowly started walking backwards when she was suddenly felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. Before she knew it, she had a bag over her head and was being dragged somewhere. The was removed from her head, allowing Weiss to re-adjust to the light. When her eyes finally adjusted back to the light, she could see that it was the girl from the bounty board wearing a white modified martial arts gi.

"Who the hell are you? What're you doing in the forest?" The girl asked sternly.

"I'm not answering you until I get some answers from you." Weiss retorted.

"You first." The girl pressed. "So, why don't you start with your name and why you're here?"

"Do you really want to do this right now? There is a frickin' Grimm Empire camp very close to where we are, and if we don't do something about them, they will kill us." Weiss whisper-shouted. "Now, tell me who you are."

"Why do you think I'm hiding out here, so close to them?" The girl whisper-shouted back. "I want to get them out of here!"

Weiss rolled her eyes as this girl was stubborn. She wasn't answering any questions and she was ranting about how she wanted to get rid of the Grimm Empire in this forest. Arguing with herself for a minute, she came to a decision. "Will you tell me who you are if we beat the Grimm Empire here together?" She proposed.

The girl put her hand under her chin thinking about Weiss's proposal. On one hand, they would get rid of the Grimm Empire hiding out on Nakar in this forest. On the other hand, she did have a hefty bounty on her head, and maybe the second they're finished with the Grimm Empire, this white-haired girl will turn her in just for the lien. Then there was the little factoid that if they didn't agree on something soon, the Grimm Empire would eventually discover them and wipe them out. Part of her mind decided _'what the hell?!' _and just went for it. "Alright. Before we talk about anything else, why don't we deal with the Grimm Empire camp out there?" She asked, holding out her hand as she was making her own proposal.

"Deal." Weiss replied instantly, shaking the girl's hand.

Back at the Grimm Empire camp, the Imperial Grunts were just lazing around as there was nothing to kill in this forest. Well, that was about to change. An ice dust round hit an Imperial Grunt in the chest, killing the grunt within seconds. The others turned their heads to see Weiss and the other girl just standing there. Nodding to each other, Weiss and the other girl maneuvered around the Imperial Grunts. Weiss brought out her assault rifle and simply began shooting, hitting a couple Imperial Grunts. Suddenly, Weiss was pinned down by an Imperial Assault Trooper holding an assault rifle. The Imperial Assault Trooper was just shooting at the tree Weiss was hiding behind. Thus, Weiss brought out a small weapon she custom made herself: A throwing star. Jumping out from her hiding spot, she threw the throwing star at the assault trooper, successfully hitting the arm holding the assault rifle. This provided the opportunity for Weiss to jump-kick the imperial unit to the ground and shot the head, making an instant kill. With that, she went on to new targets.

With the other girl, she was just hitting the Imperial Grunts with her nun-chucks. She was smiling right now as this was just practice/training for her. She was jumping to avoid gunshots and it was actually working. Normally, that kind of maneuvering doesn't work, getting the performer of said maneuvering tactic killed. Not this girl, though. She wasn't even getting hit. Within minutes, all the Imperial Infantry were downed and killed. Next were the Grimm Drakes. Bringing out her own throwing stars, the girl stuck them on all but one of the Grimm Drakes, destroying all of them save the one she purposely didn't hit.

After the fight, Weiss was gathering the fallen soldier's weapons when she spotted the other girl tampering with the last Grimm Drake. Placing the weapons in a neat pile, she walked over to find out what she was doing. "What are you doing with that Grimm Drake?" She asked.

"Oh, I just disabled this Grimm Drake's tracking beacon so that I can't be followed." The girl answered sporting a slight smile.

"Nice." Weiss said simply.

"So, now that we've dealt with the Grimm Empire here, what're you gonna do with me? Will you let me go, or will you turn me in for the bounty?" The girl questioned.

"I have a better idea: Why don't you come with me?" Weiss suggested smiling.

The question made a record scratch in the girl's mind. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Come with me. We really beat the Grimm Empire here. I feel that we can do much more together." Weiss reasoned.

The girl thought about it for two minutes before she held out her hand. "You got yourself a deal." She said. Weiss shook her hand, still smiling herself. Before Weiss could resume what she was doing however... "I never told you my name. It's Lola. Lola Brimstone."

"Weiss. Weiss Schnee." The white-haired girl reciprocated with a smile.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. Welcome to the bounty hunting life of Weiss Schnee. I hope people like this intro like the last two. I wanted to make Weiss seem more badass in this fiction. She also custom made her own throwing stars. **

**We also get a look at the planet Nakar in the Atlas System. We've learned that Nakar used to be a great, advanced city that outsourced it's technology to other planets in the Atlas System until the Grimm Empire came along and totally destroyed the city, reducing it to a small town.**

**Another OC has made their appearance. It will be one for each character intro. The OC for Weiss's character intro is Lola Brimstone: A martial arts expert who joins Weiss on her adventure. She has a variety of weapons, but the weapon she uses the most is her nun-chucks as she somewhat adores melee weapons.**

**The A-14 Schnee Industries Pistol is a standard weapon made by Schnee Industries that can use dust, but ice dust works best with the weapon for some unknown reason. Maybe it's a design flaw, or maybe it's only with Weiss's pistol.**

**Looks like we've seen another weapon made by Asheron Systems: The B-23 Assault Rifle. This weapon can send multiple rounds into an enemy, but it doesn't have any secondary functions.**

**We also get a small look at the Imperial Assault Trooper of the Grimm Empire. Not much is known about this unit other than they wield assault rifles and are slightly faster than the standard Imperial Grunts. More data will be available later in the story.**

**As usual, please let me know what you think in the comments. This is Centurion Maximo signing off.**


	4. Character Intro 4

**Hello, fellow spacers. Commander Centurion signing on here. Welcome to the fourth character intro of Rwby: Battle For Remnant. For those who find this a tad tedious, please grin and bear it. We're getting closer and closer to the actual story. For those who don't, I hope you like the character intros so far as we have three more to go, including this one. So far, we've done Jaune, Ruby & Yang, and Weiss. Who's next? Read and find out. I'm excited to begin writing the actual story of this fiction. Like with all my fictions, I hope people like it when I post it. **

**As usual, please enjoy.**

* * *

**Shadow of the Cat**

* * *

_Shadows often conceal what doesn't want to be found. Their darkness shrouds the vision of those not willing to look between the lines. However, even in darkness, beauty can be found as well as goodness..._

* * *

A black, purple, and white ship had just entered the Vale System. It wasn't going anywhere fast, but rather coasting through. It was almost like there wasn't a set destination. As the ship was coasting through the system, the occupant inside was snoozing. This occupant was female and had a pair of cute cat ears on her head while having the same colors as her ship. This girl seemed to be trying to get as much rest as she could.

Suddenly, the sensors on the girl's ship blared to life, making the girl jolt awake. Walking to the computer screen, she saw that she was near a planet in the Vale System. The planet was partly covered by slightly heavy clouds and it looked like the planet was littered with many islands. After a few minutes of self-debating, she decided to set down on this planet for a bit. After entering through the planet's atmosphere, her eyes widened at how beautiful the planet turned out to be. Once she landed on a small island, she exited her ship to take a look around. She saw that she was on a relatively large island when she realized there was a forest behind her. Curious, she walked slowly and lightly into the forest. Little did she know that events would happen.

The cat faunus was kind of enjoying walking slowly through the forest as she was enjoying the scenery. It served as a reminder of the small When she was deeper in the forest, she saw a orchid purple and navy blue ship sitting in a clearing. The girl's mind started internally asking questions. "_Who does this ship belong to? It doesn't belong to the Grimm Empire, that's for sure, otherwise, I'd be dead."_

Suddenly, the girl felt a gun pointing at the back of her head. "Who the hell are you? What the hell are you doing here?" The person holding the gun asked suspiciously. The voice of said person appeared to be feminine. "I asked you a question, or are you a strong, silent type?"

The cat faunus said nothing in response, but soon, that didn't matter as the sounds of multiple engines and boosters were heard in the sky. "Damn it! Grimm Drakes! You've led them right to me! Good going!" The girl yelled as she was assuming the cat faunus actually did, which she didn't. She didn't know why there were Grimm Drakes on this planet. "So, you still won't talk even after bringing the Grimm Drakes here to Sepriaf." The girl pressed.

"I didn't bring the Grimm Drakes here." The cat faunus finally responded.

"Oh. So you do speak." The girl smirked.

"I was trying ti be discreet. I didn't know there were Grimm Drakes on this planet." The cat faunus continued. "I'm just trying to find some place to get some good lien."

"Is that so? Then why come to Sepriaf?" The girl asked.

"To try and rest." The cat faunus said. "Looks like I won't be doing that, so might as well make sure my ship is battle ready by taking out those Grimm Drakes."

"Why don't I join you for that." The girl suggested, finally letting go of the cat faunus.

"Sure." The cat faunus shrugged.

"By the way, we never introduced ourselves. I'm Alice. Alice Blackstone." the girl said, at last introducing herself. When the cat faunus looked at the girl, she saw the girl had sandy blonde hair with rose red at the tips, orange-yellow eyes, an earing of a dolphin on her left ear wearing some kind of armor the cat faunus didn't recognize, and she was holding out her hand.

The cat faunus then shook the girl's hand. "Blake. Blake Belladonna." She said.

"Well then, Blake. Let's crush some Grimm Drakes." Alice smirked.

Blake nodded while hiding a smirk of her own, until she realized something. "Wait. How are you gonna fight in the air?! You don't have a ship!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, yes I do. You'll see it when we're high in the sky." Alice assured as she ran off in a direction opposite to Blake who ran back to her ship. Once she was back in her ship, she activated her systems and lifted off the ground to fight off the Grimm Drakes. She saw that there were only four Grimm Drakes in the air, so it wasn't what she was expecting for an Imperial Grimm Patrol.

Blake then heard another engine that wasn't Imperial. Looking to the right, she saw that it was a sandy yellow and rose red ship with nose-art of an Asteroid Worm. _"Well, what do you think of my ship?" _Alice asked over the comms.

"Nice build and design, but what's with the nose-art?" Blake asked.

_"What? I like nose-art, so I thought why not do my own nose-art." _Alice said. _"Now, let's take down these Grimm Drakes!" _She shouted enthusiastically.

Blake merely nodded and went with what Alice was saying. The duo went after the Grimm Drakes. Blake chased down two while Alice chased down the other two. Blake stayed behind the Grimm Drakes she was following. The two Grimm Drakes did notice her as they tried to get behind her to shoot her down, but Blake saw through that strategy like a hot knife through butter. The Grimm Drakes didn't know that the guns on Blake's ship could rotate to shoot at targets behind her. Once they were in range, Blake started shooting back, managing to hit one of the two Grimm Drakes in the wing which sent it flying into the other one, resulting in them both exploding in the air. Blake smirked to herself and went to help out Alice.

Alice, on the other hand was having a ball dodging the shots from the Grimm Drakes, which seemed to make their pilots more irritated than they must've already been. Alice then piloted her ship upwards towards the sun with the Grimm Drakes right on her tail. Fortunately, the Grimm Drakes couldn't see her that well since she was flying towards the sun. Instead, the last thing they saw was her flying back down towards them, shooting her weapons at them and destroying them in one fell swoop. "Whoo! That felt good!" Alice exclaimed.

After the fight, Blake and Alice landed and started chatting. "Blake, that was some good flying." Alice complimented.

"Thanks, Alice. You were pretty good yourself." Blake complimented back.

"Hey, I also wanted to say I'm sorry for immediately assuming you brought the Grimm Drakes here." Alice apologized. "I can be a little paranoid at times."

"It's okay. I actually get that, with the Grimm Empire everywhere all the time." Blake sympathized.

"Yeah." Alice agreed. "I've been on this planet for a while now."

"What planet is this, anyway?" Blake asked.

"We're on Sepriaf in the Vale System." Alive answered.

"The Vale System?" Blake asked.

"Yep." Alice replied.

"Do you know of any planets in the Vale System where I can maybe get a few jobs?" Blake questioned.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Come with me." Alice said and the two took off in their respective ships. Blake had never expected to run into anyone in the Vale System, but running into Alice like she did on Sepriaf may very well be the start for something. Something for the better.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. Here is the fourth character intro of Rwby: Battle For Remnant. This time, we saw Blake Belladonna and her ship: _Gambol Shroud _traveling in the Vale System. Along the way here, she finds a companion in Alice Blackstone who is someone similar to Blake. More will be revealed in the main story.**

**Special news: Star Wars: The Clone Wars series is back! We're finally getting more action between _Attack of the Clones _and _Revenge of the Sith_. I've seen the trailers and there are some things to talk about besides re-inspiring me to write my stories. For starters, Ahsoka Tano who left the Jedi Order at the end of season 5 is back in the action during the Siege of Mandalore which I'm very excited to see along with the impending duel of Ahsoka vs Maul which explains how she knows him in _Star Wars: R__ebels. _Anakin and Obi-Wan have their Revenge of the Sith looks and I will say as my personal opinion, they look better animated than the live-action. We're also getting the Bad Batch involved as well as the underground of Coruscant. So as you can tell, I'm very excited for the return of the Clone Wars.**

**Anyway, enough about the Clone Wars for now. Back to the story with me. We have seen the planet Sepriaf in the Vale System. Sepriaf is a planet mostly littered with islands instead of actual continents, so the population is pretty sparse. If anyone is to find a space to hide/commune with other people without drawing too much attention, Sepriaf is one of your best bets.**

**Sorry about the wait for those reading this story, but I'm back.**

**Anyway, I'd like to thank all the people that give me ideas for my stories along with all the people who read and review my work. I appreciate all of your support in my stories, and I hope you all continue to do so in the future.**


	5. Character Intro 5

**Hello, fellow spacers. Welcome back to Rwby: Battle For Remnant. The character intro of Blake Belladonna has been completed. Now, this character intro is the fifth of these. After this one, there's only one more to go, then we finally get to the main story. I hope you all look forward to finally reading the main story.**

**Like my other stories, I'm having a lot of fun with this one. Again, I'd like to thank DairyProduceBasedCultLeader for inspiring me to do this sci-fi AU and giving me a couple ideas for the overall story.**

**However, it is allergy season for me, so it's going to be hell for me.**

* * *

**The Champion's Real Debut**

* * *

_Just because someone is a champion and has fame and fortune doesn't mean they have the happiest of lives. Sometimes, fame and fortune leads to inner turmoil and loneliness..._

* * *

A lone scarlet red and golden yellow ship was flying low above an ocean of a planet. The engines were barely making any noise since the pilot wasn't pushing the ship to it's limits. There wasn't any need to right now. The ship was not only scarlet red and golden yellow, there were a couple other features to it. On the hood of the ship, there was a symbol of a spear or lance in the middle of a shield, and a moderate-sized white line on one of the wings.

Inside the ship, the pilot was just keeping a moderate flight speed, just looking for somewhere to land. This pilot was feminine and had scarlet red hair, emerald green eyes, and a little scar on her chin wearing a golden circlet on her head and scarlet red, golden yellow armor. The look on her face wasn't happy. Rather,it was solemn/determined. All of a sudden, a dot started rapidly beeping on one of the screens, which signaled she was nearing a landmass. She flew towards it.

Soon, she happened upon the signal which turned out to be a moderate-sized town. "Huh. Why not." The girl piloting the ship said quietly. As her ship landed, some people happened to see the landing and went to check it out. When the ship finally landed, the girl stepped out of the ship hoping to gain some supplies before she headed back out into space. When the people that ran to the ship spotted her, a couple of them immediately recognized her.

"Is that?..." One of the townspeople whispered.

"It is. I'ts her..." Another townsperson whispered back.

"I'ts Pyrrha Nikos!" A third townsperson shouted running up to the her. Unfortunately for them, Pyrrha heard the shout and sighed in pure frustration. This is exactly why she ran away from her home planet. _"Why can't I escape my fame anywhere?" _She thought. Then, she started running at her top speed into the town with her small posse getting further and further behind her..

When she reached the town, she slowed down considerably and resumed walking. She reached a tavern. Entering it, she went for a barstool. She ordered a small drink for herself. The alcoholic liquid burned in her throat, but she didn't really mind right now as she was just running a couple of minutes ago. However, just as she thought she was safe from her fame, the same people who were chasing her before burst in and pointed out her presence to everyone in the tavern. "EVERYONE! THE GIRL RIGHT THERE IS THE PYRRHA NIKOS! GLADIATOR EXTRAORDINAIRE! " They announced, making everybody stare at her with wide eyes. Pyrrha sighed and started running again. This went on for quite a bit of time with Pyrrha being unable to evade the fan posse when she was suddenly pulled into a dark alleyway. This had the effect of the fan posse to keep running in the same direction.

As soon as the fan posse was out of earshot, the person who pulled Pyrrha into the alley let go. "I have to thank you, stranger. I thought they'd never leave." She breathed.

"No problem, ma'am. I just can't stand people like that." The person responded. The voice was male, obviously. Then, the person stepped out of the shadows. This person looked to be a Pigeon faunus due to the wings on his back with Periwinkle Blue hair, hazel eyes, and a little stubble on his chin wearing a basic Pilot's outfit.

"Who are you?" Pyrrha asked courteously.

"Felix Tailfeather: At your service." He said rather a little proudly. Pyrrha however, giggled a little at his introduction as it was a little funny to her. Then again, she didn't laugh at much nowadays. "So, you're Pyrrha Nikos, eh?"

"Yep. That's me." Pyrrha said a little solemnly.

"I take it you aren't a fan of your fame." Felix instantly surmised. His statement was answered when Pyrrha shook her head. She was tired of all the fame for stuff she didn't feel was actually worth a damn.

Suddenly, an engine was heard. The two looked at the source and saw a Grimm Doomwing was landing, deploying some Imperial Grunts. "What are they doing here?" Felix asked, angered at the Grimm Empire would show up here.

"They're everywhere. They have been for years." Pyrrha whispered.

"When did our galaxy become like this?" Felix asked solemnly.

"That question will have to be answered another time. I say we deal with the Imperials right now." Pyrrha suggested.

"I like the way you think." Felix smirked.

With that, the two walked out of the alley, in front of the Imperial Grunts. They instantly started firing at them. Pyrrha and Felix ran in opposite directions, Pyrrha to the left, and Felix to the right. When Pyrrha reached her group of Imperials, she performed a spin-kick to one of their faces, a sweep-kick knocking another off their feet. Soon after that, she began punching two more of the Grunts in the gut and chest. One Imperial Grunt tried to sneak up behind her to try and knock her out. However, Pyrrha rolled out of the way. Once she got back up, she performed a karate chop to the grunt's neck, knocking the Grunt out. Then, she took the grunt's weapon and shot the grunt in the back of the head, instantly killing the Imperial Soldier. Keeping the Imperial Grunt's weapon, she shot at other Imperial Grunts, hitting and killing them. Next step was taking out the Grimm Doomwing's communications system.

Felix and the other hand, was shooting at the other group of Imperial Grunts with his Argus Industries CB-32 Pistol. He managed to hit them in various parts of their bodies. He then ran up to them and started beating them all in the legs, heads, and even their necks, killing them. Suddenly, something dropped down close to him. It was a Grimm Shocktrooper. Pulling out a staff that created electrical volts in seconds, the Grimm Shocktrooper stared down Felix who was just staring at the Grimm Shocktrooper's staff. Feeling around, Felix grabbed a pipe and held it up in front of him in contrast to the Grimm Shocktrooper's staff. The Grimm Shocktrooper made the first move, swinging it's staff at Felix who barely dodged out of the way as he didn't want to get shocked. Felix swung his pipe at the Grimm Shocktrooper, who merely knocked it out out of Felix's hands and then kicked the Pigeon Faunus onto his back. Raising it's staff, the Grimm Shocktrooper was preparing it's finishing move until Pyrrha shot the Grimm Shocktrooper in the head, it being an instant kill. Pyrrha held out her hand and helped Felix off the ground.

"Now, let's take out the Grimm Doomwing's communications and tracking beacon." Pyrrha said. Felix merely nodded, and the two ran to the Grimm Doomwing. Once inside, they looked for the communications system which was a black orb and the tracking beacon which was a 3D octagon. After that, they walked out of the vehicle, they saw the giant fan posse standing in front of them, but they weren't cheering loudly. Rather, they were just smiling in appreciation for dealing with the Grimm Empire in their town.

"Thank you, Pyrrha Nikos, for taking care of the Grimm Empire." One of the giant fan posse said, bowing their head.

"Please, everyone. It wasn't just me. It was Felix Tailfeather that helped me out." Pyrrha said, giving credit where credit is due. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Felix and I must be taking our leave." Felix once again nodded with Pyrrha's words.

"Then, good luck." The townsfolk said together. With that, Pyrrha and Felix went to Pyrrha's ship and took off in search of another place where they could do some good.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. I hope you all liked the fifth character intro of Rwby: Battle For Remnant. This time, the character introduced was none other than Pyrrha Nikos. Here, we saw Pyrrha on the planet Venrade in the Mistral System. In this story, Pyrrha is a bit different as she is a runaway from her home since she got fed up with the fame of her home and people crowding and cheering for her for things she doesn't even feel were worth it. Also, she, like Yang, is a martial artist. However, she has a lot more experience under her belt.**

**All that remains of the character intros is one more, then it's onto the main story. I hope you all look forward to that. You can pretty much guess who's going to be in the next character intro.**

**The planet Venrade is in the Mistral System. Venrade is populated with various towns that are developing quite well. More data on the planet will be revealed in the main story.**

**The OC featured in this character intro is Felix Tailfeather who is a muscular Pigeon Faunus who helps Pyrrha hide to avoid the small posse of fans, which she is obviously grateful for. He helped her fight the Grimm Imperial Grunts on Venrade. Not much else is known about him for now. More will be revealed later in the story.**

**A ship from the Grimm Empire that appeared in this character intro was a Grimm Doomwing. The Grimm Doomwing is bigger than a Grimm Drake, meaning it can hold more troops than Grimm Drakes. More data will be revealed in the main story.**

**Also, a different soldier from the Grimm Empire is introduced in this character intro: A Grimm Shocktrooper. Like it's namesake, the Grimm Shocktrooper has electrical based weaponry. One of said weapons is an electric-powered staff. That's all available data for now. More will be revealed in the main story. Little factoid: The staff is based on the Magna Guard Staff from Star Wars.**

**This is Centurion Maximo, signing off.**


	6. Character Intro 6

**Hello, everyone. Well, we've made it to the last character intro of Rwby: Battle For Remnant. This is it! The final character intro. I hope people will like the main story when the first official chapter of it comes out. I can't wait to start writing the actual main story as I have been thinking on how to start the main story, Leave any ideas on how you want me to start the main story, please let me know as I'd like to see people's ideas for the main story.**

**I once again have to thank DailyProduceBasedCultLeader for the inspiration for me to write this story.**

**Now, without further ado, let's begin!**

* * *

**A Blooming Lotus and the Thundering Valkyrie**

* * *

_**Flowers bloom at many times of a year, but some of them can turn out not only beautiful, but very calming to the soul. Thunder can sometimes be scary, but some storms are bringers of good fortune...**_

* * *

Two ship of different color schemes were sitting still on the planet Merce in the Vale System. The occupants of said two ships were very close by, just sitting on grass. One was a girl with turquoise eyes, short orange hair wearing a white and pink outfit with a combat skirt and a heart shape just above her cleavage. The other was a boy wearing a green, robe-like attire with pink eyes and black hair with a single strand of pink in his hair.

This planet is beautiful. Isn't it, Renny?" Nora asked.

"Yes it is, Nora. Yes it is." Ren answered stoically.

"Renny! Why don't we take a walk around in this forest?" Nora suggested excitedly.

This caused Ren to sigh. "Nora, don't you think that's a little dangerous?" He asked.

"Come on! It'll be fun." Nora pressed.

Ren knew there wasn't really any arguing with Nora. Alas, he tried to think of a few arguments on why walking around in a forest is still considered somewhat dangerous, but they wouldn't really mean anything to Nora. In the end, he relented. "Fine. You win, Nora." He sighed.

"Yay!" Nora cheered.

So, the two went off into the forest. The forest was moderately dense, providing much-needed shade from the bright sun, so the walk around wasn't hot. At least there was that. They merely just walked around for a few minutes until Nora spotted recent footprints in the ground. "Hey, Ren! Look at this." She said, directing her friend's attetion to the ground. Realizing that it might be a person in trouble, they opted to follow the footprints. This went on for a couple more minutes until they found the end of the footprints which led them to a wing behind a tree. Ren told Nora to stay where she was while he climbed up said tree to get a better look at what they found. When he got a better look, it wasn't a what they found, but who. It was a Faunus boy with what looked to be Eagle wings, dark green hair wearing a robe of some kind. There was also something to the boy's side. It looked to be a bo staff of some kind.

"Why are you looking at me from that tree branch?" The boy asked, actually taking Ren by surprise.

Knowing he lost his stealth, Ren jumped down onto the ground. "My apologies, but my friend and I found your footprints in this forest." Ren said. "We followed them to this point and found you just sitting here."

The boy nodded. "Fair enough."

Suddenly, Nora ran up to Ren, giving him a tight hug. "Ren! Did you find the source of the footprints?!" She asked before she saw the Eagle faunus. "Who's this?"

"Oh. Nora, this is... who are you actually?" Ren asked.

"Akira. Akira Talon." The boy said, introducing himself. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Lie Ren, and she's Nora Valkyrie." Ren introduced.

"Hi!" Nora waved. "So, why are you all alone on Merce?"

"Mainly to get some peace and quiet from the Grimm Empire across the rest of the galaxy." Akira said. Ren and Nora's faces gained mad expressions at the mention of the Grimm Empire. "I'm guessing you guys don't like the Grimm Empire, either." Akira assumed.

"You bet your ass we don't like those assholes." Nora growled.

"Our galaxy is supposed to be a place where we can be happy for years to come." Ren said, sounding a little poetic.

"Ren's right. Remnant hasn't been happy at all because of the Grimm Empire." Nora added. "I want to see that happen. Evil wins when good people do nothing, and so far, I think many people have done nothing, letting the Grimm Empire rule with an iron fist. Thus, it's up to us to make people happy in all of Remnant."

Ren and Akira looked at Nora surprised. What can Ren say? Nora does have her moments. "That was well said, Nora." He smiled.

"Agreed. Very poetic." Akira praised.

"I have my moments." Nora smiled.

"I might as well leave this planet right now." Akira said. "The problem is I don't have a way off this planet."

"I know! Why don't you come with us?" Nora suggested with a caring smile.

"What? You wouldn't mind?" Akira asked, a little surprised at Nora's suggestion.

"Well, you did say you don't have a way off this planet, so Nora does have a point." Ren agreed.

Akira thought about their proposal with the points they made for a couple minutes Tagging along with Nora and Ren wouldn't be too bad, right? "Alright. I'll tag along wiht you guys." He said.

"Yay!" Nora cheered as the three began walking back to Ren and Nora's ships. "Hey, Ren. If we run into any Imperial jerks, can I break their legs?"

Ren groaned. "Please not now, Nora."

"Is she always like this?" Akira asked.

"Mostly." Ren sighed.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. Hope you all liked the final character intro of Rwby: Battle For Remnant which had of course: Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren who were on Merce in the Vale System. Like the character intro with Ruby and Yang, I decided to put Nora and Ren into a character intro together. With this, we can finally move on from the character intros and onto the main story. In this story though, Ren used to climb trees as a kid. Also, I know there was no appearances of the Grimm Empire in this character intro, but I wanted to do this one differently. Please respect that. Now, this is the very first fiction I've actually completed, regardless of this being Part 1 of Rwby: Battle For Remnant.**

**Now, to talk about this character intro. Like I already said, we're back on Merce. Nora and Ren find footprints that lead them to Akira Talon. Akira Talon is a Golden Eagle faunus who is a little similar to Ren in that he doesn't like to talk much, and has zero love for the Grimm Empire (Then again, who does?) When Akira decides to leave Merce, he tags along with Ren and Nora, joining Ren in his ship. Also, like Ren said, Nora does have her poetic moments. If you like Nora's moment here, don't worry, she will have a few of these moments in the main story. More about Akira Talon will be revealed in the main story.**

**Now, for the main story, I'll need your help as this will be a big story now that we've gotten onto the main story of Rwby: Battle For Remnant. Characters, Grimm Empire Vehicles, Planets, etc. If you have any ideas for the main story, let me know in the comments/reviews or PM me. I'm willing to listen to all of your ideas. So please, don't be shy to share your ideas with me.**

**Until then, this is Centurion Maximo, signing off. See you all in the main story.**


End file.
